Nadia Petrova
Nadia Petrova '(buł. Надя Петрова) była wampirem i należała do klanu podróżników. Była córką Kateriny Petrovej i przodkinią Eleny Gilbert, jak również potomkinią Amary. Mimo że większość jej życia nie jest znana, ujawniła, że przez około 500 lat poszukiwała swojej matki, ponieważ chciała ją poznać i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego ją porzuciła. Wiedziała bardzo dużo o życiu Katherine, choć nigdy jej nie spotkała. Kiedy pannie Pierce odebrano córkę, ta bardzo ubolewała po jej stracie i możliwe, że dowiedzenie się o tym spowodowało, iż Nadii tak bardzo zależało na matce. Wampirzyca została zabita przez ugryzienie hybrydy w odcinku ''Gone Girl. '''Nadia należała do rodziny Petrovych . Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|200px|Nadia trzymana przez babcię jako dziecko.Nadia urodziła się w 1490 roku w Bułgarii. Jej matka, Katerina, po urodzeniu dziewczynki błagała swojego ojca, by chociaż raz mogła ujrzeć Nadię, lecz on powiedział jej, że zhańbiła rodzinę i odebrał jej córkę. Katherine zapłakana zabraniem córki przytuliła babcię Nadii. Historia 1498 W 1498 roku, kiedy Nadia miała zaledwie osiem lat, Katherine uciekła Klausowi i wróciła z powrotem do Bułgarii, by odnaleźć córkę. Katherine przeszukała każdą wioskę oraz każdą chatę, jednak nie mogła odszukać dziewczynki. thumb|222px|Nadia w 1520r. 1520 W 1520 roku Nadia przybyła do północnej Europy w poszukiwaniu swojej matki. Szukała jej po okolicznych domkach i pytała się o nią ludzi. Nie wiadomo czy Nadia była już wtedy wampirem, czy była jeszcze człowiekiem. 1720 W 1720 roku Nadia, już jako wampir, przeszukiwała obszar Francji. Była w stanie zapłacić człowiekowi za informacje o swej matce. Był on świadkiem tego, jak Katherine zabiła człowieka. Mimo to po raz kolejny wysiłek Petrovej spełzł na niczym. Pamiętniki Wampirów Nadia wbija nóż w szyję swego towarzysza, stwierdzając, że nigdy nie uważała siebie za podróżniczkę i ma swój własny cel. Jak się później okazuje, dotyczył on Katherine. thumb|left|222px|Nadia celuje pistoletem w Elenę i Katherine. W Original Sin, Nadia otrzymuje telefon od Silasa, świadczący o tym, że kobieta dwukrotnie go nie odebrała. Petrova przypomina mu, że jest po jego stronie, wspominając przy okazji, iż pochowała zwłoki Gregora. Obiecuje odnaleźć Katherine. Na zewnątrz Mystic Grilla, spotyka się z Mattem - przywołuje do niego Gregora, mówiąc w jego rodzinnym języku (czeskim). thumb|222px|Wyznanie miłości Gregorowi. Mężczyzna jest wściekły na Nadię za zabicie jego ciała. Kobieta wyznaje mu miłość i obiecuje, że znajdzie sposób, by to naprawić. Gregor, podając się za Matta, dzwoni do Eleny i pyta, gdzie jest - przy tym poznaje także miejsce położenia Katherine. Później w barze, kiedy Damon wypija otrzymany od barmanki drink z werbeną, Nadia wchodzi do środka i celuje pistoletem w Elenę. Po chwili na miejscu pojawia się także Katherine. Kiedy Nadia pyta, która z nich to Katherine Pierce, właściwa Katherina wskazuje na Elenę i ucieka. Nadia rozpoznaje jej kłamstwo i wyrusza w pościg. thumb|left|222pxElena atakuje ją, dając Pierce czas na ucieczkę - ku jej zaskoczeniu, Nadia pokonuje ją, używając wampirzej siły i szybkości. Odnajduje Katherine i Elenę w lesie - tą drugą unieruchamia skręceniem karku. Pannę Pierce z kolei zaprowadza do swojego samochodu, jednak obie zostają złapane przez Silasa. Nieśmiertelny usiłuje zmusić Nadię do popełnienia samobójstwa. Na jej szczęście, w tym samym momencie Tessa neutralizuje umiejętności Silasa za pomocą wymazania Stefanowi pamięci. Katherine i Nadia uciekają. Jeszcze tej samej nocy dojeżdżają do miejscowego motelu. Silas dzwoni do Nadii - próbuje na niej wymusić, bez skutku, gdzie się znajduje. thumb|222px W Monster's Ball, Nadia i Katherine wciąż ukrywają się w motelu przed Silasem, a wampirzyca otrzymuje od niego telefon. Gdy nieśmiertelny żąda przekazania mu Katherine, Nadia odmawia. Drwi z jego utraconych umiejętności, a wówczas Silas stwierdza, że może je wyśledzić poprzez telefon. Nadia natychmiastowo się rozłącza i zamierza wyprowadzić Katherine z budynku. Kobieta pyta ją, dlaczego Silas nie może wyssać z niej kilku kropli, by mogła pozostać w spokoju. Nadia mówi, że czarownik potrzebuje całej krwi z jej ciała, by utracić nieśmiertelność. Później thumb|left|222pxkobiety spożywają posiłek w jadłodajni. Nadia opowiada Pierce, że śledziła ją przez pięćset lat, i że jeżeli odpowie jej na kilka pytań, wtedy puści ją wolno. Katherine zgadza się. Nadia mówi, że w 1864 roku w Mystic Falls organizowano obławę na wampiry, podczas której Pierce sprzedała wielu swoich przyjaciół w zamian za wolność. Na stwierdzenie Katherine, że zrobiła już wiele strasznych rzeczy, Nadia pyta o relację na linii matka-córka. Kiedy Pierce oznajmia, że nic takiego nie pamięta, wampirzyca potwierdza, że Petrova zabiła jej matkę, Lily Atomę w 1645 roku, w Paryżu, i że od pięciuset lat poszukuje ją, by dokonać zemsty. thumb|222pxWtedy Katherine zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ucieknie. Kiedy Nadia zaczyna ją wyprowadzać z jadłodajni, wyrywa kawałek zrobionego z drewna mebla i wbija go w pierś porywaczki. Wieczorem Katherine znajduje ranną wampirzycę w pustej alejce - stwierdza, że specjalnie lekko drasnęła jej serce. Zdradza, iż wie od początku, że jej historia była fałszywa, ponieważ uciekała wtedy przed Niklausem i żaden jego sługa nie pomyliłby jej z kimś innym. Według Nadii był to test, którego Pierce nie zdała. Opowiada, że faktycznie zabiła jej matkę - nie było to jednak w Paryżu, thumb|left|222px|Nadia wyznaje Katherine, że jest jej córką.a w Anglii, szóstego kwietnia 1492 roku. Wspomina, że jej matka została dwa lata wcześniej wygnana z kraju, a Katherine nałożyła jej pętlę na szyję i zrzuciła ją z krzesła, co jest dokładnym opisem śmierci kobiety. Nadia ujawnia, że jej nazwisko brzmi Petrova, a sama jest jej córką, co wstrząsa Kateriną. frame Później Nadia budzi się bez wbitego w pierś kołka. Kiedy wstaje, dostrzega pannę Pierce. Uważa, że postąpiła głupio, nie uciekając przed ścigającym ją Silasem. Matka oznajmia jej, iż jest dobra w uciekaniu, a mężczyzna nie będzie jej potrzebował, dopóki nie znajdzie sposobu na zniszczenie Drugiej Strony, ponieważ jeżeli umrze jako czarownik, zostanie wtrącony do "nadnaturalnego czyśćca".Katherine pyta wampirzycę o coś, co dręczyło ją przez te pięćset lat, a mianowicie o to, gdzie przebywała w 1498 roku. Nadia stwierdza, że nie pamięta, ponieważ miała wtedy tylko osiem lat. Katherine opowiada, że po ucieknięciu Klausowi powróciła do Bułgarii, gdzie przeszukała każdy dom w nadziei, że spotka córkę. Słysząc to, Nadia zaczyna płakać i uśmiecha się, biorąc podaną przez Katherine herbatę. W Death and the Maiden, Nadia przybywa do Whitmore College w poszukiwaniu Katherine. Spotyka Caroline, z którą wymienia parę nieprzyjemnych zdań przed przyjściem matki. Forbesówna jest ciekawa, kim Nadia dla niej jest. Nie chcąc nic zdradzać, Katherine kłamie, mówiąc, że jest jej osobistą fryzjerką. Nadia chwyta ją za rękę i zmusza do siadu. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Katherine ją zostawiła i w dodatku okłamuje innych na temat ich relacji. Caroline przerywa ich rozmowę, mówiąc, że Katherine jest potrzebna w Mystic Falls - kobieta przyjmuje to z ulgą i opuszcza budynek. Później, Nadia ponownie pojawia się, przerywając rozmowę Caroline z Katherine. Nadia oznajmia jej, że wraca do Europy i chciała, by Katherine także z nią była. Pierce stwierdza, iż ich relacja matka-córka nigdy się nie uda. Dodaje na koniec, że nie chce mieć z Nadią nic wspólnego, po czym pozostawia ją rozczarowaną. thumb|left|222px|Katherina i Nadia W Dead Man on Campus, Katherine wzywa Nadię do Mystic Grill. Wampirzyca jest ciekawa, dlaczego jej matka zmienia zdanie na ich temat. Katherine przedstawia ją Stefanowi, oznajmiając, iż są rodziną. Stefan jest tym faktem zdziwiony - później zabawnie pyta, która z nich jest młodsza. W odpowiedzi i Nadia, i Katherine odpowiadają twierdząco. Matt przychodzi na zaplecze, gdzie czeka już cała trójka. Nadia przywołuje do jego ciała Gregora. Katherine żąda odpowiedzi na pytania i jednocześnie oznajmia dziewczynie, że jej ojciec i dziadek należał do Podróżników. Kiedy Katherine otrzymuje odpowiedź od Gregora, dochodzi do wniosku, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla jej córki. Wbija w Matta nóż, który wyprasza duszę Podróżnika z jego ciała. Nadia jest wściekła na matkę za zabicie jej ukochanego. Każe jej iść do piekła, po czym odchodzi. Później, Stefan znajduje list Katherine, która przeprasza w nim Nadię i uważa zabicie Gregora za coś matczynego, co musiała zrobić. Pisze też o zamiarze popełnienia samobójstwa, przed czym powstrzymuje ją Salvatore. thumb|222pxW Fifty Shades of Grayson, Nadia udaje się do lasu, gdzie Matt trenuje z Katherine. Uderza matkę w twarz za próbę zostawienia jej bez pożegnania. Później, w kuchni Salvatore'ów, Katherine pyta córkę, czy jest godna wybaczenia. Nadia uważa, że jest i zamierza pomóc matce w przeżyciu. Sugeruje jej pasożytowanie w cudzym ciele. Ponieważ jej ojciec był Podróżnikiem, może to oznaczać, że i Katherine odziedziczyła te umiejętności. Kiedy Pierce stwierdza, że Stefan preferuje jej obecne ciało, Nadia domyśla się, że kwestia przebaczenia nie odnosiła się do niej. W porywie złości każe swojej matce się zabić i sprawdzić, czy wtedy będzie komuś na niej zależało.thumb|left|222pxPetrova czeka na zewnątrz Mystic Grill na Matta. Wspomina przygody, jakie zdążyli przeżyć w Europie. Matt zastanawia się, w jakim celu Nadia tam przybyła - wampirzyca prosi go o przechowanie noża na wypadek, gdyby Katherine zdecydowała się wykorzystać jej pomysł przeżycia. Kiedy Matt zauważa, że panna Pierce przez pięćset lat nie zrobiła nic dla nikogo, Nadia oznajmia, że przez taki sam okres czasu ją szukała i nie chce jej stracić krótko po odnalezieniu. Matt stwierdza, że oboje mają problemy z matkami. Obiecuje Nadii, że przechowa nóż. Katherine dzwoni do Nadii - stwierdza, że zmieniła zdanie odnośnie pomysłu z pasożytowaniem. Podczas rozmowy, Katherine zaczyna czuć ból w klatce piersiowej. Po ataku serca spada ze schodów i traci przytomność. Zmartwiona Nadia zaczyna ją coraz głośniej nawoływać. thumb|222pxW 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia jest ukazana we wspomnieniu Katherine, kiedy jest ona reanimowana. W tym samym czasie prawdziwa Nadia przychodzi do szpitala i czeka razem ze Stefanem. Później widzimy ją, kiedy przychodzi do domu Salvatorów i mówi że zakopała Matt'a żywcem, a następnie kładzie pierścień Gilberta i mówi że uwolni go dopiero, kiedy dostanie podróżnika, i kiedy uczyni matkę pasażerem w niej. Wampirzyca przyprowadza Elenę i Stefana do starego opuszczonego domu w lesie. Zabiera jedną z podróżniczek Mię i potem znika pozostawiając doppelgangerów na pastwę klanu. Później, widzimy Katherine dręczoną przez Damona, który wmawia jej, że nikomu na niej nie zależy. Po chwili Nadia skręca mu kark i mówi, że jej zależy. Mia przygotowuje się do rytuału, a Petrova tłumaczy matce, jakie zaklęcie ma wypowiedzieć, by w niej zamieszkać, ale ta nie chce tego zrobić. Po chwili Damon budzi się i wszystko słyszy. Katherine przeprasza Nadię, że nie była dobrą matką dla niej. Dziewczyna odchodzi. W końcowej scenie widzimy jak Katherine wypowiada zaklęcie i wchodzi w ciało Eleny, a potem dzwoni do córki i powiadamia ją, że ich plan się powiódł. thumb|left|222px|Nadia przykuwa Katerine do łóżka.W The Devil Inside, Nadia pojawia się gdy Katherine (w ciele Eleny) rozmawia z Mattem. Chłopak jest zdziwiony tym, że Katherine złapała sobie stopa w ciele Eleny. Później widzimy Nadię, kiedy wchodzi do pokoju hotelowego i mówi, że Mia potrzebuje ciała Katherine, aby zakończyć rytuał. Przypina matkę kajdankami do łóżka w razie, gdyby Elena "wróciła". Przybywa do domu Salvatorów po ciało kobiety i okłamuje braci, że Katherine poprosiła ją, aby pochowała jej ciało w Bułgarii. Damon nie chce powiedzieć gdzie jest ciało, więc Nadia, go atakuje. Jednak on odpiera atak i mówi, aby się poddała bo nie odzyska ciała.thumb|222pxKiedy Nadia wraca do pokoju hotelowego, odkrywa, że Elena jest znowu w swoim ciele i uwolniła się z kajdanków, jednak gdy wampirzyca wypowiada zaklęcie Come forth '', Katherine jest z powrotem w ciele Eleny. Pyta córkę o to, co się stało, a Nadia odpowiada, że stała się Elena. Później widzimy obie kobiety zastanawiające się nad tym, iż przyjaciele panny Gilbert nabierają podejrzeń, i że trzeba szybko znaleźć ciało Pierce. Matka próbuje przekonać córkę, że kiedy pójdzie na imprezę do Tylera, wszyscy przekonają się, że Elena jest cała i zdrowa, a może przy okazji wybada, gdzie Damon pochował jej ciało. Nadia stanowczo protestuje i mówi, że to nie miejsce dla niej. Katherine wyznaje, że udawała Elenę wiele razy, a Nadia odpowiada że teraz nie udaje jej, tylko nią jest. Podaje parę faktów, a matka odpowiada jej, że rzeczywiście musi się dowiedzieć się więcej i wie, kto jej pomoże. Katherine wyrzuca śmieci, a obok niej pojawia się Nadia. Pyta matkę o to, czy dowiedziała się, gdzie Damon zakopał jej ciało. Ta odpowiada, że tam gdzie dawno było jej miejsce, czyli w grobowcu pod starym kościołem. Kobiety schodzą do krypty, a tam na nie czeka już Mia z ciałem Katherine. Nadia mówi, aby już zaczęły, a Mia prosi o krew panny Pierce. Niespodziewanie Elena powraca w swoje ciało i nie wie co się dzieje i gdzie się znajduje. Nadia pyta się jej, czy dobrze się czuje, a ta odpowiada twierdząco. Petrova pyta się, dokąd chciałaby się udać jej matka, a Gilbertówna nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć. Kiedy widzi, że Mia kończy zaklęcie, atakuje ją,thumb|left|222px|Nadia zaatakowana przez Elenę. a chcąc ją powstrzymać Nadia atakuje Elenę, lecz ta wbija jej miecz w brzuch i ucieka. Ranna wampirzyca każe szybko dokończyć Mii zaklęcie. Ciało Katherine zostaje spalone. Nadia pyta się podróżniczki, czy to już wszystko, a ta potwierdza. Mówi, że Katerine Pierce przejęła stałą kontrole nad ciałem Eleny. Nadia uśmiecha się, a gdy Mia chce rozmawiać o zapłacie, Katherine zjawia się i zabija ją. Zdumiona córka pyta ją, czy było to konieczne, a panna Pierce stwierdza, że była niedbała pod koniec, a ona tego nie lubi. Nadia odpowiada że Mia przyprawiała ją o gęsią skórkę, a Katherine potwierdza, że na pewno jest jej córką. Nadia radzi, aby zachowała na podróż komplementy, a Katherine mówi że nie zamierza się nigdzie wybierać. Nadia patrzy na Katherine srogim wzrokiem. Matka mówi jej, że po raz pierwszy od 500 lat ma czyste konto i połowa ludzi z miasta oddałaby za nią życie. Nadia pyta co z nią. Petrova mówi, że jest już dorosła i może decydować sama o sobie, ale jeżeli chce znać jej zdanie to woli, aby zostały razem. Wyznaje, że nigdy nie nauczyła się być dobrą matką, ale spróbuje. Nadia odpowiada, że szukała jej całe wieki i nigdy jej nie zostawi, ale Katherine musi chcieć czegoś więcej. Nadia uśmiecha się i odpowiada, że nie zniosłaby, gdyby była przeszkodą na jej drodze. Katherine odwzajemnia uśmiech do swojej córki. thumb|222pxW ''Total Eclipse of the Heart, Nadia jest w barze z Mattem, kiedy on rozmawia przez telefon z Katherine. Potem wampirzyca hipnotyzuje go, aby odszedł i zapomniał o tej rozmowie. Pyta matkę przez telefon, czy może już odejść, lecz ona odpowiada, że nie. Katherine pyta, czy opiekowanie się niebieskookim Mattem nie jest dla niej przyjemne, a dziewczyna przeczy. Mówi, że chłopak nie jest zabawką. Matka mówi jej, że jest to urocze. Nadia rozłącza się. Później dostaje SMS od Katherine z pytaniem, kim jest Enzo. Do Matta podchodzi Tyler i prosi go o coś do picia. Przygląda się Nadii i pyta przyjaciela, czy jest ona nowa. On jednak odpowiada, że jest ona córką Katherine, i że jabłko nie pada daleko od jabłoni. Nadia mówi że go słyszy, a ten odpowiada, że dziewczyna pochowała go żywcem w sejfie. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, że próbowała ocalić swoją matkę, ale nawaliła. Mówi też, że chciałaby opłakiwać ją w spokoju. Tylerowi prawdopodobnie to imponuje, ponieważ stawia dziewczynie drinka. Ona uśmiecha się do niego, a hybryda odwzajemnia uśmiech. Matt, Tyler i Nadia piją i opowiadają sobie o kompromitujących czynach ich matek. Kiedy Tyler idzie do toalety, Nadia hipnotyzuje Matta i pyta się go, kim jest Enzo. On odpowiada, a Lockwood słyszy wszystko i jest tym zaniepokojony. Po pewnym czasie Katherine dzwoni do Nadii i pyta się, co zrobiłaby Elena, gdyby życie jej brata wisiało na włosku. Córka mówi jej, że gdyby jego życie było zagrożone Gilbertówna, zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby go uratować. Panna Pierce prosi ją, by dowiedziała się od Matta, czy Caroline czuje coś do Stefana. Nadia rozłącza się. Kiedy przychodzi Donovan, ona, używając perswazji, pyta go o Forbesównę. Kiedy kończy, odbiega wampirzym tempem. Chłopak zostaje sam, lecz sekundę później Tyler przychodzi i mówi, że miał rację co do Nadii. Po chwili wampirzyca skręca kark Lockwoodowi i mówi Mattowi, że nic nie powie Tylerowi. Kiedy hybryda thumb|left|222px|Matt rozmawia z Nadiąsię budzi, przyjaciel kłamie, że Nadia zauroczyła go, ponieważ chciała porozmawiać o Katherine. Lockwood odchodzi, a Matt wsiada do jej samochodu. Dziewczyna grozi, że jeśli Tyler będzie ich śledził, ona zabije ich obu. Matt dowiaduje się, że Katherine żyje i wniknęła w Elenę. Nadia łapie go za gardło i mówi, że jedną z łatwiejszych rzeczy byłoby ściągnięcie jego pierścienia i złamanie karku. Donovan pyta, co dziewczyna chce z nim zrobić, a ta odpowiada że jeszcze nie wie, i że najpierw musi oczyścić go z werbeny, a później zobaczy. Zabiera rękę z jego gardła. thumb|222pxW No Exit, Katherine dzwoni do córki. Nadia mówi jej, że Matt dowiedział się o tym, że weszła w Elenę. Panna Pierce reaguje nerwowo, ale wampirzyca tłumaczy, że to przez Tylera, który dał mu werbenę. Katherine każe Nadii, aby go zabiła, lecz ta protestuje i odpowiada, że zioło wkrótce z niego zniknie. Dodaje że miała go na oku przez dwa dni, więc ma pewność, iż nikomu nie powiedział. Kobiety rozmawiają o wyjeździe Katherine i Stefana za miasto w poszukiwaniu Damona. Dziewczyna rozłącza się, a potem rozmawia z Mattem. Zrywa się i bierze syrop do naleśników, a przestraszony Donovan odskakuje. Dziewczyna pyta, czym jest baraszkowanie. Po jakimś czasie Matt wchodzi do rezydencji Loockwodów. Siedzący tam Caroline i Tyler pytają go, gdzie był przez te ostatnie dwa dni. Do drzwi podchodzi Nadia i zaskoczona ich widokiem mówi, że miało ich nie być. Donovan zaprasza Petrovą do środka. Cała czwórka rozmawia w pokoju. thumb|left|222pxNadia i Matt opowiadają o swym spotkaniu i nocy w Atlantic City, która tak naprawdę się nie odbyła. Caroline protestuje i mówi, że wampirzyca go zauroczyła, ale Mat mówi że to nieprawda bo nosi on werbenę. Forbesówna sprawdza, czy chłopak nie kłamie, próbując go zauroczyć, ale nie udaje jej się to. Nadia broni Matta i stara się zdenerwować Caroline, opowiadając o jej nocach spędzonych z innymi facetami. Katherine dzwoni wieczorem do córki, która jest zdziwiona tym telefonem. Panna Pierce mówi, że wie gdzie jest Damon, i że ma on wirusa. Opowiada dziewczynie o swoim planie dotyczącym braci Salvatore. Nadia jest zdziwiona tym, co mówi jej matka, a potem się rozłącza. Matt mówi o tym, że Katherine obchodzi tylko Stefan, mimo że córka robiła dla niej tyle rzeczy. thumb|222px Dziewczyna mówi, że nie oczekiwała dobrych relacji z matką. Donovan wątpi w to. Zdenerwowana Nadia pyta, czy grają w karty, czy coś innego. Matt opowiada jej o swoich relacjach z matką. Rozmawiają jeszcze przez chwilę. Później Nadia chce sprawdzić, czy werbena nadal jest w krwi Matta. Kiedy okazuje się, że nie, mówi mu, że to już koniec zabawy. Matt wiedząc, że i tak zapomni o wszystkim, całuje dziewczynę. Dochodzi między nimi do stosunku, lecz jest to podstęp Donovana. Pisze on SMS do przyjaciół, w którym ujawnia, co zrobiła Katherine. Matt tłumaczy Nadii, że Elena to jego przyjaciółka, i zapewnia ją, że nie jest taka jak jej matka. Wampirzyca hipnotyzuje go i wychodzi. Kiedy dociera do drzwi, Caroline staje jej na drodze i mówi, że Matt wysłał jej wiadomość z telefonu dziewczyny, a następnie atakuje ją, lecz ta ma przewagę i odpiera natarcie.thumb|left|222px|Nadia pokazuje ranę.Tyler, broniąc Caroline, sam atakuje Nadię i w rezultacie gryzie ją. Wampirzyca ucieka. Katherine spotyka się z nią w barze, gdzie rozmawiają. Nadia mówi, że matka nie będzie musiała się już nią przejmować. Panna Pierce jest zdziwiona, a dziewczyna mówi jej, że została ugryziona. W Gone Girl, Nadia śni o tym, jak szuka swojej matki. Są to w rzeczywistości halucynacje wywołane przez ugryzienie hybrydy. Katherine rozmawia z córką i mówi, że jest jej przykro, że Tyler Lockwood ją ugryzł. Mówi, że nie wzięła krwi od Klausa, choć mogłaby uratować tym Nadię, lecz musiałaby zdradzić Pierwotnemu, że żyje. Jako opcję zastępczą wzywa dr. Maxfielda. right|framePobiera on próbkę jadu z krwi chorej wampirzycy. Katherine przenosi córkę do kościoła, aby ukryć ją przed przyjaciółmi Eleny, jednak używają oni zaklęcia lokalizującego i znajdują Nadię. Dziewczyna zostaje zabrana do domu braci Salvatore. Szantażują oni w ten sposób Katherine, aby pojawiła się, by zobaczyć się ostatni raz ze swoją córką przed jej śmiercią, tym samym oddając się dobrowolnie w ich ręce. Nadia rozmawia z Mattem, a potem z Bonnie. Katherine zjawia się i mówi, że przyszła do córki. Pokazuje jej jak powinno wyglądać jej dzieciństwo i przeprasza ją za to, że musiała spędzić 500 lat na jej poszukiwaniu, stając się podobną do niej. thumb|left|222px|Martwa Nadia. Zostaje z dziewczyną do samego końca. Kiedy Nadia umiera, przechodzi na drugą stronę i przygląda się płaczącej matce. Później, gdy Bonnie znajduje się w kościele, Katherine zjawia się obok niej jako duch i mówi, że zostawiła mały prezent Elenie. Dodaje też, że Nadia była jedyną osobą, która tak naprawdę ją kochała. Matt zabiera ciało wampirzycy, stwierdzając, że zasługuje na więcej niż pochówek w lesie. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|222px Nadia to uderzająco piękna młoda kobieta o brązowych oczach z gęstymi rzęsami i brązowych, kręconych włosach najczęściej rozpuszczonych na ramiona. Jej makijaż jest lekki i pasuje do jej owalnej twarzy. Jest bardzo podobna do swojej matki nie tylko z charakteru, ale także z wyglądu. Jej styl ubierania jest naturalny i swobodny. Zazwyczaj nosi czarne, szare lub białe bluzki na ramiączkach, skórzane kurtki, przylegające dżinsy i buty na obcasach. Można powiedzieć, że ubiera się tak, jak Katerina. Osobowość Jako wampir Nadia opisywana była jako emocjonalna i piękna dwudziestoparolatka, która podróżuje po ziemi w poszukiwaniu zemsty. Jednak tak naprawdę spędziła prawie 500 lat, próbując znaleźć swoją matkę, Katerinę, w nadziei, że dowie się, czemu ta ją porzuciła. Była członkiem podróżników. Miała wiele wspólnego z panną Pierce. Zabiła swojego chłopaka, Gregora. Wykorzystywała ludzi do swoich celów. Mimo że obie były manipulatorkami, kiedy spędzały czas razem, można było dostrzec ich dobre strony i relacje matki z córką. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka.thumb|222px|Nadia jako wampir. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet wthumb|222px|Nadia używa perswazji. oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. thumb|222px|Nadia zostaje ugodzona drewnem przez Katherine. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć.thumb|222px|Ugryzienie Tylera. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''Katerina'' (flashback) Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' Relacje Katerina Petrova right|frame Początkowo Katerina była wstrząśnięta tym że Nadia jest jej córką, ale z biegiem czasu zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nareszcie ją odnalazła. Relacje obu pań były bardzo zmienne - raz dobre, a raz złe. Nadia bardzo przejmowała się matką, a Katerine chciała, aby dziewczyna się usamodzielniła i nie przejmowała się tak nią. Jednak to dzięki córce, Katerina weszła w ciało Eleny i żyła dłużej. Kiedy Nadia została ugryziona przez Tylera, panna Pierce dbała o nią i próbowała ją uratować za wszelką cenę. Kiedy Stefan dał Katerinie wybór: mogła znów uciec lub zobaczyć się z córką tuż przed jej śmiercią, ta wybrała Nadię. Kiedy dziewczyna umierała, Katherine powiedziała to, co leżało jej na sercu. Widać było, że obydwóm kobietom na sobie zależało. Matt Donovan thumb|222px| Pomiędzy Mattem i Nadią panowało burzliwe napięcie, jednak widać było także cząstkę miłości. Obydwoje mieli problemy ze swoimi matkami, ale zależało im na nich. Nadia robiła wszystko, aby pomóc Katerine i wykorzystywała do tego Matta. Aby uzyskać podróżnika zakopała go żywcem, a kiedy dowiedział się o pannie Pierce, która weszła w ciało Eleny, obiecał Nadii, że nic nikomu nie powie. Dziewczyna nie chciała go zabijać, choć matka jej kazała. Kiedy Petrova była już blisko śmierci, Matt był z nią, tak jak i Katerine. Podczas swych halucynacji, Nadia przepraszała go, myśląc, że to Gregor. Chłopak wybaczył jej, a gdy umarła, nie posłuchał Stefana, który kazał zakopać gdzieś jej ciało. Zabrał je, lecz nie wiadomo dokąd. Silas thumb|222px Relacje Nadii i Silasa były podobne do relacji Kateriny i Klausa. Dziewczyna zabiła swojego partnera, udowadniając swoją lojalność czarownikowi, ale w rzeczywistości wykorzystała go do odnalezienia matki, a potem uciekła, porywając ją. Silasowi zależało na Katerinie ponieważ ta miała we krwi lekarstwo na wampiryzm, po którym stała się człowiekiem. Gregor thumb|222pxNadia i Gregor mieli romans, lecz dziewczyna go zdradziła. Umieściła jego duszę w ciele Matta, aby mieć z nim kontakt. Kiedy Katerina zabiła Gregora na stałe, Nadia miała żal do matki. Krótko przed śmiercią Nadii, Matt rozmawiał z nią, a myśląc że to Gregor, wampirzyca prosiła go o przebaczenie. Ciekawostki Galeria Katarinasbaby.jpg Tvd501--0056.jpg Nadia1.png Tvd-recap-501-32.jpg Nadia 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Nadia 3 TVD 5x01.jpg 1383568_1392067661031346_510396126_n.png 1385380_1391977671040345_566370890_n.png Nadia and Gregor TVD 5x02.jpg 545866_703326456363782_540748929_n.jpg Tvd503-0226.jpg Tvd503-0227.jpg Tvd503-0239.jpg Tvd503-0271.jpg Tvd503-0255.jpg Tvd503-0571.jpg tvd503-0593.jpg tvd503-0594.jpg tvd503-0607.jpg Nadiagregor.png 1395320_702786989751062_1126849641_n.jpg 640px-Nadia 7 TVD 5x03.jpg tvd503-1408.jpg 1382878_1392057287699050_1092839088_n.jpg 536923_703276056368822_1861580093_n.jpg 1441181_703026296393798_1423638558_n.jpg tumblr_mvlpy2DkYS1sd36hao1_250.gif 640px-Nadia_10_TVD_5x05.jpg 640px-Nadia 8 TVD 5x05.jpg 640px-Nadia 5 TVD 5x05.jpg 640px-Nadia 6 TVD 5x05.jpg Npetrova.png Nadia Petrova oo.jpg nadia petrova.jpg 640px-TVD_0010.jpg Nadiaf.png Katerina's daughter.png Nadia3.png KatNadia 508.png 640px-Nadia2.jpg Nadia6.png Nadiai.png Nadia caroline.jpg TVD 0704.png TVD 1613.png Dqwe.png Nadiakatherina.gif Donpetro.png Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie